8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarda
A bearded sage who is as old as, or older than, the universe. He sends the Light Warriors on a number of suicide missions quests for the Orbs of Light. He calls himself "the wizard who did it." Character Bio Sarda is the self-proclaimed "Wizard Who Did It" and sole occupant of the Circle Cave in 8-Bit Theater. Sarda has played a vital role in the story as he drives the Light Warriors to recover the Four Orbs, often using forceful means; to what purpose is unknown, but it can't be good judging by that evil laugh of his though saving the world and stopping Chaos is the assumed goal. Sarda is an all-powerful wizard who, among other things, can reverse and stop time, as well as manipulate reality itself. He will readily do so out of sheer boredom or just to irritate others (Black Mage refers to him as an "omnipotent jackass"). For example, humanity used to have 36-hour days, but Sarda reduced them to 24 just to make everyone hurry up. He never stops to think about the consequences of his actions, citing that he wouldn't be the Wizard Who Did It if he did. At one time he let the Light Warriors travel through a desert, a forest, over a mountain range and across an ocean to rest in front of his cave, and he teleported them inside. When Black Mage angrily asked if he could have teleported them back at any time, Sarda replied "Not at any time. Only when I wanted to". He often uses the slightest of reasons to torture or destroy the Light Warriors, usually Black Mage, by teleporting the group thousands of feet in the air, then teleporting them just above his cave floor, only to heal them and repeat the process, or even unmaking the missing fifth Light Warrior, Bard. However, he does seem to like Fighter, even giving him candy at one point. Sarda also seems to have a hatred of White Mage, due to the fact that he accidentally sent her back to the creation of the universe, which messed up his earlier self's attempt to control creation, thus ruining his original plan of erasing the Light Warriors from existence when his younger self would reach that point. This meant that when he finally met White Mage many millenia later, he sent her to a pocket universe to keep her out of trouble, without realizing that the 'pocket universe' was actually his own before it was made, creating a paradox. In his actual first appearance in "Episode 300: The House Always Wins" before he met the Light Warriors, it was shown that he was inappropriately meddling in the time stream in order to eat his meals without having to prepare them, and during this time line the Light Warriors had successfully become the mighty heroes that fate had foretold, but due to his unnecessary meddling he accidentally undid that time line and instead reverted it back to its crude and very violent state. He showed no remorse whatsoever. It was been revealed in "Episode 1133: Pretty Obvious, Really" that Sarda was once Rex Crockett, AKA Onion Kid. This explains why he actually protected the kid, and why he hates Black Mage so much, as well as the other Light Warriors for not stopping Black Mage. When asked why he sent them on quests to increase their power, Sarda states that he wanted them to know that no matter how powerful they are they can never defeat him. Abilities Sarda has been shown to be capable of rewriting reality to his desires, usually to cause pain to the Light Warriors. The abilities he has been shown to know so far are as follows: *rewriting speech bubbles *creating matter *telekinesis *teleportation *healing *spell that hurts Black Mage *time and dimensional travel *making days shorter *stopping time *divination *immortality *epileptic llama encounters See Also Sarda Appearances Category:Characters